


Gamzee x karkat : sleeping over

by KelseyT123



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, gamkar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyT123/pseuds/KelseyT123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where karkat come to hang out with gamzee, he ends up sleeping over though. Nothing serious happens. It's just a little story. It's teen and up due to cusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamzee x karkat : sleeping over

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, it would be much appreciated. Thanks.

Gamzee sat patiently on his couch, his many, random thoughts drifting around in his slightly intoxicated head. he was waiting for karkat to come over actually. Karkat had asked to hang out, this was a bit shocked to gamzee that for once karkat was the one asking and not himself, but of corse, karkat came up with a million excuses why he wanted to come over, but gamzee was fine with it, That was just how he was. Honestly gam just liked to see him. So he sat and let his thoughts wander around the topic of karkat and many other topics that would probably in the long run end up confusing anyone else. He was awful relaxed as usual as he laid back a little into the soft, dark purple couch. Suddenly, karkat burst through the door. With No warning what so ever, which snapped gamzee back to reality. karkat closed the door before staring at gamzee, who turned and gave him a lovely, smile. At the sight of gam's warm smile, karkat couldn't help or control the small smile of his own playing on his lips.  
"You and your fucking sopor slim." He said as he sat down on the couch next to him. Gamzee just retorted with a small laugh.  
"I brought movies, but there romcoms. I figured you really wouldn't give a shit anyway." He stood and held his bag of movies.  
"Okay, cool bro. Pop those motherfuckers into the tv." a smile was obviously still plastered sloppily onto his face. That was normal for gamzee though, he was pretty chill with everything.  
Karkat silently rolled his eyes a little for no reason. then slid in the movie, not making a remark at Gamzee's reply. He went back to the couch and sat awfully close to gamzee, blushing a little as he went closer and snuggled into his side. Gamzee looked down at him, admiring the cute features on his face. he loved the way that everytime they cuddled, karkat would always get a warm red blush on his cheeks. although, he looked away, knowing karkat didnt like when gamzee stared, or when he called him cute. so he grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch, wrapping it around the two of them. Karkat smiled a little, it was faint but it was prominent just like his faint blush when gamzee wrapped a lanky arm tightly around his shoulders. The movie started and karkat brought his attention to it. Gamzee tried his best to do the same, but He couldn't really follow it. Also it didn't make much sense to him. It's not like he ever really understood stuff like this, nor did he take enjoyment in it like karkat did. Romcoms weren't his thing. Honestly movies in general were defiantly not his thing.  
After a while the movie was winding down to a closing. Karkat sighed and shifted his position a little.  
"Yo karbro, how do you even follow this motherfucking stuff....it's all up and confusing, trying to follow all those wicked relationships." Gamzee said softly as he looked down at karkat.  
Karkat sleepily looked up at him.  
"Hmm?" He didn't really exspect gamzee to understand anyway, so he shrugged. He burrowed into Gamzee's shoulder before replying with a mumble. "It doesn't matter. It really isn't that fucking hard to follow if you actually pay attention."  
Gamzee smirked a little. "Movies really arn't my thing bro."  
Karkat smirked. "Heh...yeah. I've noticed. It's okay. It's getting late. I should get going anyway." He stoped the movie and sat up a little, rubbing his eye and yawning.  
"You should just all up and spend the night bro. You look pretty tired. I got stuff you could catch some Z's in." Karkat looked up at him, inside he was actually happy, he restrained from letting it show though. At least to the best if his abilities but gamzee easily could see right through karkats walls.  
"Sure, whatever..." Karkat said, his voice holding the tired sound still.  
"Cool bro, il go get you something to sleep in." He said with a smile as he jogged off. Karkat waited till he was gone to let a smile of his own appear. Something about Gamzee's lighthearted personality and his warm comforting smiles made karkat feel maybe a little more than pale for him. Karkats thoughts floated around gamzee untill they were popped by none other than gamzee himself, holding a black tee and flannel pants in one hand, the other hand holding another pair of pants. He handed the shirt and pants to karkat, they looked a little smaller, probally older cloths that gamzee had grown out of. Karkat always remembered gamzee being at least slightly taller, but gamzee grew quickly throughout his life. As he got older he got taller and lankier. karkat on the other hand was still working on it. He knew he was going to be at least semi-short, he just hoped he could squeeze in a few more inches. Karkat took the clothing. As soon as he did, gamzee casually stripped, sliding off his shirt slowly, almost as if he where doing it on purpose, the small amount of muscle moving beneath his grey skin. It was a bit mesmerizing and karkat had trouble keeping his eyes off, especially when gamzee slid off his pants, revealing his purple boxers before sliding on the flannel pants. Although he did leave his shirt off. Most of the time all he would sleep in was his boxers but it was just a little chilly. Not that bad though. Karkat stood staring a little, his face had become bright red and he looked down in attempt to hide it as he fumbled with his own clothing, quickly changing.  
Both the pants and the shirt were pretty big on karkat, he didn't really mind though it was still extremely comfortable.  
Gamzee yawned and stretching out a little, almost showing off again as he pulled on the thin layer of muscle present on his bone. Karkat blushed red and quickly looked away again. Not wanting him to see it. Gamzee noticed it but decided not to say anything.  
"Yo karbro, you wanna get to bed?"  
Karkat looked up. "Hm? Oh, uh, yeah, sure." Gamzee smiled before replying.  
"Alright, cool, come on upstairs bro." Gamzee motioned his hand for karkat to come and made his way on upstairs. Karkat nodded and tailed gamzee up to his room. The two reached his bedroom. Karkat stood waiting at the door while gam walked over to the bed, brushing off a few Faygo bottles and a few horns. Gamzee wasn't neat but he wasn't that messy. Karkat walked over and sat down on one side and let out a sigh and a small laugh.  
"O gezz, your room is such a mess." Before he heard even a single small reply, gamzee pulled him down onto the bed.  
"Yeah I know" he said softly with a smile as he pulled karkat over to him. Clutching to him fairly tight. Surprisingly karkat didn't yell or thrash around. Instead he just smiled and blushed as he snuggled up into gamzee. Karkat normally with all people would shove them away. He didn't like showing any affection. He almost felt as if it made him less of a leader and less of a stronger person. He tried his best to shove away all positive emotion and hide it away behind a wall. Although to karkats surprise, Gamzee saw through the wall. Gamzee penetrated the wall, and gamzee had snuck in and revealed all of karkats emotions. He wouldn't let anyone else in though. his love and vulnerability was only available to Gamzee, who tried his best to encourage karkats love for other things. He wanted to show him how nice it can be.  
"You know bro... i think you like cuddling." He said as he looked down at him. His voice quiet and gently. A smile on his face.  
"N-no! That's stupid.....Cuddling in an entirety is dumb and pointless..." he said the last part softly. Gamzee pulled back a little, looking at karkat with a loving, and concerned expression twisted into his face.  
"Karbro...you know it's not bad to show affection every now and then. It dost make you look weak...or any less of a being..." He gently reaches up to karkats head and strokes the side of his face.  
Karkat didn't make eye contact, Gamzee's touch was full of love and care. It was gentle and sweet. It went along perfectly with his soft voice that was equally filled with the caring of his touch. Karkat didn't believe one bit that he deserved this caring from him. He did nothing to earn it. All of the pent up emotion made him feel weak, And It made red tears tug at his eyes.  
"No it does show weakness. It's week to feel like this." A small liquid droplet slid down his cheek and the dripped onto the sheets below.  
Gamzee pulled him closer again. cradling him in his arms. His face looked hurt.  
"No, it's good to feel this way. We arn't meant to be tough to everyone.....karkat....you don't have to act like that around me." He rubbed the top of his back lightly in circles.  
Karkat smiled a little, this is why karkat felt red for gamzee, because gamzee was there for him and he cared for him. Gamzee kissed him on his head and continued to rub small circles with his hand.  
Karkat needed to let him know that he cared for gamzee just as much. he needed to show him that he needed him.  
"Gamzee........?" He said quietly.  
"Hmmmm~?"  
"I honestly don't know what I would do without you..." He griped to gamzee tightly.  
"I don't know what I would do without you, karbro, your the one who is always there for me." He smiles and kisses him gently on his nose. Karkat immediately blushes and smiles giving a kiss to gamzee on his cheek. He honestly was half tempted to kiss him outright on the lips, but he held back his urges. He took in a deep breath  
"Gamzee......I need to tell you something....."  
"Mmhm...?" Gamzee simply mumbled.  
"I'm.....I'm....I-I'm...well I'm kinda....."  
Gamzee made a confused expression.  
Karkat started to panic a little. He didn't want things to be awkward, especially since they were laying in a bed together.  
He sighed.  
"Karbro? You know you can tell me anything...." He stroked hi face again with the back of his long fingers. Sliding them lightly from his temple to his chin, then back up to his temple. Doing the process repeatedly. Karkat shuddered softly. Gamzee defiantly wasn't making this easy.  
Gamzee however could feel the small shudder. He put the pieces together in his think-pan, with the wisps of power he had at the moment. He smiled softly with the new realization. He slowly moved closer till he was only centimeters from his face.  
He slowly sneaked his lips onto the un expecting karkat. Kissing him deeply and softly but not before murmuring, 'flushed for you karbro'.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Let me know what you think! I'm trying to improve....


End file.
